marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jann of the Jungle Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * gorilla Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Jungle Vengeance! | Synopsis2 = Pat Mahoney and Jann are out looking for things for Pat to photograph when they come across huge paw prints in the ground belonging to a large cat, unaware that the very leopard that made them is secretly stalking them. When it springs its attack, Jann dives for cover, but before the leopard can get her, Pat shoots its paw with his gun, sending it fleeing into the jungle once again. Jann suggests they leave, but Pat insists on getting a picture of the leopard. To this end, Pat sets up a inferred camera to snap a picture of the beast in the dark. The next day when Pat recovers the film he develops it and finds that not only did he get a photo of the leopard, but also a strange man that appears to be walking with it. Pat doesn't recognize the man, but Jann does -- Ned Mungo, a criminal with the ability to hypnotize animals, who vowed revenge against the police officer who arrested him years earlier. Jann swings off into the jungle to look for the big cat and Ned Mungo and arrives just as Mungo has used the giant leopard to attack the jeep carrying the police man who put him away. Jann fights off the leopard and then knocks out Mungo with a single punch, releasing the leopard from his hold. When the leopard goes back into the jungle, Mungo is taken into police custody. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Midnight Marauder! | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Menace of the Swamps! | Synopsis4 = Jungle tale. | StoryTitle5 = Fangs of the Black Orchid | Synopsis5 = Jann is watching over Pat as he is taking photos of deer when she spots a cobra about to strike and comes to his rescue. After the snake is subdued, the quiet doesn't last long as a native comes rushing out of the bush asking for help before passing out. Examining him Jann finds a thorn from the rare black orchid plant stuck in him and pulls it out. The native tells both Jann and Pat about the location of the black orchid, unaware that two men are listening over and planning on following to cash in on the rare flower. Ignoring both the native and Jann's warnings, Pat goes looking for it and finds the flower. However before he can set up his camera to snap a photo the flower prepares to fire a thorn, but Pat is saved by Jann. The thorn strikes one of the men trying to steal the flower. When his accomplice appears he has a gun drawn an intends to steal the flower for himself. However when he tries to take the flower, he realizes too late that it is a man eating flower. Jann waits long enough for Pat to take the photo he needs before saving the man, and the two men surrender. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hob * unnamed accomplice Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}